


Small Joys

by CelestialTitania



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Marichat, Old Fic, the dupain-chengs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTitania/pseuds/CelestialTitania
Summary: Chat Noir is all alone at Christmas. Who better to spend some time with than Marinette?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Small Joys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for last year's mlsecretsanta but I realized I never got around to posting it. Hope you all enjoy!

Chat Noir looked at the girl sitting alone on her balcony. He had been leaping across rooftops to escape the atmosphere in his house. Finding his Lady would have helped, but Ladybug was nowhere to be found and it was getting a little lonely.

The pigtailed girl swiveled her head, ending up staring right at him. Chat jumped up guiltily, feeling bad he'd been caught. He moved to leave but she shook her head. Then she motioned for him to come towards her.

Never one to refuse an invitation, Chat catapulted towards her, landing on the railing of her balcony.

"Hello, citizen of Paris," he told her, a cocky grin on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Why hello, hero of Paris. We have never met before."

Chat laughed, his shoulders losing the tension he had kept stored within him. "Yes, hello Marinette."

"What are you doing here?" She asked warmly leaning on the wall of her balcony, making room for him to come down from the railing. He jumped down to stand beside her.

"Oh…I've just been out and about. You can't keep cats cooped up for very long you know."

"No Ladybug?"

"Milady is quite busy. She prefers to be in costume for an akuma. Though we do patrol constantly, no need to worry!"

She giggled at his words, causing her face to light up. Chat envied her for a moment, it must be nice to feel free in one's home. He shook his head trying to dispel those thoughts. That was why he was in costume during the holidays after all. "Are you still in love with her?"

"What?" Chat blinked, unable to understand the question. What had they been talking about?

"You mentioned Ladybug and then your voice got really quiet. And the look on your face…" Marinette trailed off, looking worried. Her eyes droopy and her lips curled downwards. She seemed to be closing in on herself and that was the last thing Chat Noir had wanted to do.

"I'm sorry," they both blurted out. "Why are you sorry?" Marinette asked incredulously.

"I wasn't talking about Ladybug. I mean I was, but I was thinking about some personal issues. As a civilian. I didn't mean to worry you. And please don't be sorry. I rejected you, you don't have to worry about my love life."

Marinette stared at him for so long, Chat Noir began to squirm. It was getting a little uncomfortable. Just as he was mustering the courage to speak up, she burst into laughter.

"Oh that. Don't worry Chat Noir. I'm so over you. It was just a hero crush I guess, after you saved me so many times."

Chat Noir blinked. "So you don't like me anymore?"

"Never did!" Marinette chirped cheerfully.

Chat stared at her this time. She seemed to realize what she'd said because Marinette flushed bright red to the tips of her ears.

"I mean, of course, I like you. I just don't like you like you. I mean I don't like you in that way. I like you because we're friends. Uh not friends. Because we barely know each other. I mean me saying I liked you was just this build up in my head. And you can't like someone for a reason like that. I mean to say…"

Chat Noir began to laugh as she rambled, hands flailing in every direction. That was more like the Marinette he had come to know. She looked at him reproachfully, her blush getting darker if that were even possible.

"I'm just joking Princess. And we are friends. As if I'd ever turn down being your friend."

Marinette beamed at him, making his insides feel warm and fuzzy. She really was amazing. He was so lucky to have her as a friend. Both in and out of costume.

For some reason, Adrien could hear Plagg laughing at him inside the suit but he ignored it. It was probably just his imagination.

"Are you cold?" Her voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry!" Marinette immediately said reaching out to steady him.

"No, no," Adrien shook his head trying to regain his bearings. "My own fault." He glanced upwards to see Marinette was looking at him thoughtfully.

"So are you?"

Adrien looked her blankly "Am I what?"

"Cold," Marinette snickered. "Unless that suit has heating attached."

Suit? Adrien thought before glancing at his body. Right he was Chat Noir right now. It was so easy to be himself with Marinette that he forgot which persona he needed to display.

When he didn't answer, Marinette continued. "I was just going to suggest, that if you are cold, maybe you'd like to come inside."

Chat Noir stilled as he glanced into her home. Warmth and the scent of baked goods was wafting out, even in the frigid air. "I'll even feed you. Though, they do say you shouldn't feed strays."

"I'm no stray. I'm a good house cat. Trained to fight the forces of evil. This much charm doesn't come naturally after all," Chat preened. He dusted himself as he prepared to accept Marinette's offer.

Along with some cheese Danishes to go. Plagg would kill him otherwise.

"I'd love to come inside Purricess," Chat smirked. He held in a crow when despite her groan, he could see Marinette's lips twitch upwards.

"Well, in you get," Marinette ushered him down the balcony, inside her room. She sat him down on the chaise and threw a heavy quilt at him. It was covered with soft cloth and Chat Noir could see the multi-coloured threads in each cross-stitch.

"Did you make this?" He blurted out. Marinette started in surprise, as she had been rummaging in one of her drawers, before nodding. Chat Noir took another look at the quilt. It was a beautiful quilt, with quite intricate flower designs. It was divided into multiple squares, each square containing a different flower. It must have taken her ages to complete.

He squinted. There were little red dots in the flowers. No, not dots. Ladybugs. Chat Noir was once again, completely blown away by just how talented Marinette was.

"This is gorgeous."

Marinette laughed. "Didn't realize you would fall so hard for a quilt."

Before Chat Noir could try to gain back his dignity, Marinette shook her head. "Tell you what? Anytime you want to come and cuddle in that quilt, it's all yours."

He paused to stare at her uncomprehendingly, she couldn't have meant what he thought it meant. "Chaton?" Marinette questioned after a few moments of silence had passed by. Before Marinette could panic and take her words back, Chat Noir smirked.

"Is that an invitation Princess? You might just have to adopt me."

"I just might," Marinette told him firmly, stunning him into silence. "I'm going to go get some snacks. You stay put." He nodded absently, still wide-eyed from her previous proclamation.

Marinette was probably the kindest person he knew. Who else would just practically adopt him? Sure, he was a superhero as far as she was concerned, but when his own father couldn't be bothered, how could he expect a virtual stranger to? His face fell. Perhaps she was just trying to be friendly. He was the only one sad enough to be alone on Christmas Eve.

She had said that she had a crush on him, due to him saving her. Now that the hero-worship had worn off, Marinette must have felt obligated to help him out. It was probably best to just leave. He didn't want to ruin her Christmas. He had just stood up, ready to climb out the trapdoor, when he heard someone clear their throat.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were," Marinette stated crossly, her arms laden with croissants, cookies, macarons, quiches and other goodies. Behind her, her parents waved excitedly.

"I-I was just…" Chat Noir stammered awkwardly. Marinette sighed, as she set down the tray of food down on the table. Then she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. He glanced nervously at Tom, but the man just grinned at him.

"We can either watch Christmas movies downstairs with my parents or we can play video games up here. Up to you. But either way, you're staying here tonight."

"It's Christmas. You have to spend it with us," Sabine added firmly.

Tom let out a booming laugh. "I recommend not arguing with these two. There's no winning."

Chat Noir let out a sigh of defeat, though the wide smile on his face belied that action. "I'd be honored Dupain-Chengs."

"So, which will it be?" Marinette questioned.

Chat Noir took a glance at Tom and Sabine. He thought about his own father never having the time nor desire to spend any time with him. He found making such a choice painfully easy.

"Great!" Tom gathered the food tray. "We'll get more snacks prepared. And hot cocoa, with peppermint. You kids better hurry down!"

Chat Noir frowned, confused now. Why weren't they just going downstairs with Marinette's parents?

Marinette chuckled. "Curiosity killed the Chat."

"But satisfaction brought him back," he replied, never missing a beat. That one made her laugh for real.

"We have to get dressed," she explained as she headed towards her closet. Chat Noir gestured towards his suit. "Can't really change Princess."

"Wear it on top," was her simple solution. She spun around to give him a reassuring look. "I would never ask you to compromise your secret identity." He smiled back at her.

"What am I supposed to be wearing though?" He asked hesitantly.

"Christmas sweaters!" Marinette exclaimed brightly. "You can just pull them on, so it'll work with the super suit." Chat Noir cocked his head to the side. She was right, that would work. A little warm but that was fine. Then he got a look at the sweater in question. Marinette was holding up a sparkly red sweater, with reindeer and snowflakes.

"Ugly Christmas sweaters?" Chat Noir made a face.

"Don't be so judge-y. It's a tradition. I'm wearing one too," in her other hand was a green sweater with red and gold bells, a giant snowman decorating the front.

"I get sparkles?"

"Well…you already have the green eyes and a bell," Marinette shrugged. Chat Noir held in a laugh as he pulled the sweater on.

"Glad the suit is so convenient."

"Christmas ready," she agreed. They were really ugly sweaters. He hadn't thought that someone as big on fashion as Marinette would even own something like this. Marinette must have noticed the look on his face; the only explanation she gave was that it was a Dupain-Cheng family tradition. And that there was no arguing against that. Then with a wry smile, she pulled her own sweater on.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs, where her parents awaited. Chat Noir felt his heart skip a beat. With a quick scolding to remind himself he was in love with Ladybug, he let himself become part of the Dupain-Cheng family for the night.


End file.
